The present application claims foreign priority to Application No. 101 38 117.4, filed in the Federal Republic of Germany on Aug. 3, 2001, which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety be reference thereto.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for open-loop and closed-loop control of the number and sequence of strokes in the motive process of a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine, in particular a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine with direct injection, and a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
Certain internal combustion engines with direct injection are operated in lean mode in certain engine-speed and load ranges, i.e. with an air ratio xcex greater than 1. This applies particularly to compression-ignition internal combustion engines with direct injection, which can be operated with a large excess of air over a wide engine-speed range.
German Published Patent Application No. 196 31 799 describes a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine with 6 working strokes and a variable valve timing system, which is operated with 4 strokes during a warm-up phase and with 6 strokes once the operating temperature has been reached. In this arrangement, the number of strokes can be varied only between 4- and 6-stroke mode, the combustion products being expelled from the combustion chamber of the cylinder during the fourth stroke in each case. The fifth stroke is a working stroke, at the beginning of which water is injected into the cylinder in order to produce in the cylinder, which is still hot from the preceding combustion, steam in which the steam pressure continues to move the piston. The sixth stroke is used to expel the steam.
The disadvantage with this method is that the number of strokes of the internal combustion engine can only be varied between two values. The combustion products are expelled from the cylinder at the latest during the sixth stroke, whether or not they contain components that could still burn or residual oxygen. As a result, some of the residual oxygen that could still be used in the cylinder may be lost. Since power losses occur with each gas exchange due to valve movements and flows, premature gas exchange processes have a negative effect on the efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method in which the efficiency of an internal combustion engine operated by the method is increased.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a method and an engine as described herein.
With the aid of the method according to the present invention, the residual oxygen which is still present in the combustion gas after an initial working stroke, especially in the case of combustion processes with an excess of air, is used in a carefully controlled manner for further working strokes without the need for further gas exchanges for this purpose, thereby reducing gas exchange losses. The combustion gas is expelled and a new charge of fresh gas is introduced only when the residual oxygen in the combustion chamber has been completely burnt by repeated working strokes. The number of successive working strokes is variable and depends on the respective proportion of oxygen or air in the combustion chamber.
Relatively high nitrogen oxide emissions (NOx) occur during lean combustion, and these may have to be converted into harmless exhaust gases by exhaust gas-purification systems such as, for example, DENOx catalysts. With the repeated combustion and expansion in accordance with the method of the present invention, in contrast, unwanted NOx components in the exhaust gas may be reduced by the reaction of the nitrogen oxide/oxygen component with the fuel just injected without further aftertreatment of the exhaust gas.